Intriguing Humans
by UnattemptedFeat
Summary: Castiel checks in on the Winchesters. He finds that he quite likes this detective and this doctor.


**Author's Note** **: Bonjour, good peoples! I hope everyone is being ooey, gooey, chocolate chip cookies today!**

 **So, thought I'd try my hand at writing for one of my other fandoms.**

 **SUPERNATURAL!**

 **WOO!**

 **I would like you all to meet Katherine Winchester. She is fifteen and the half-sister of Sam and Dean. I have made her ten years younger than Sam and fourteen younger than Dean. So no matter where my fic fits in canon, if she's fifteen, they're twenty-five and twenty-nine. She is sort of like Adam, but only that she had a different mother than Mary. But of course, she was dropped off to the boys and John at the age of two, and thus has been raised as a hunter. Sam and Dean love her just as much as if she was their full-blooded sister. I hope you all love Kat as much as I do!**

 **Also, look out for some upcoming Gilmore Girls fics! Team Dean! I probably won't have an main OC for those like I do with Supernatural and Sherlock. Since I am a fifteen year-old girl, I tend to write fics containing a POV of a character my age. It is just easier. Thus, I can use Rory, since she's not that much older than me.**

 **Hint, hint: when Elizabeth and Kat turn sixteen (my Sherlock and Supernatural OCs), I will have too! I'm weird like that.**

 **Without further ado...**

Castiel teleported into the Winchester bunker. He was pleased to find that he had managed to appear right behind the couch in Sam's room, where the three hunters were watching television.

Remembering Dean's complaint about him not announcing himself, Castiel said, "Knock, knock."

None of them even turned around.

Castiel tried again, "What are you all doing?"

"Shh," Sam shushed him, his eyes glued to the glowing contraption.

Castiel regarded the bright television. Three men were by a pool. One was wearing a grey suit, and Castiel immediately did not like him. Another man with black, curly hair was pointing a gun at a bundle of clothes on the tiled floor. A third man, weathered and resigned, watched the events unfold.

And then the credits rolled.

"What?!" Sam, Dean, and Kat leapt to the edge of their seats. Castiel, startled by their sudden outburst, looked about the room for danger.

"Next episode!" Sam said quickly, lunging for the remote.

"Hang on," Kat swatted his hand away. "Cassie's here."

"But..." Dean gestured helplessly to the screen.

"The world could be ending, Dean," Kat reminded him gently. She turned to face Castiel. "Hey there, Cassie. What's going on? The world _isn't_ ending, right?"

"The world is not ending at the moment," Castiel assured her. "I just came to check in."

Kat nodded knowingly. Though he had concealed it from her older brothers, Castiel had confided to Kat that he was frequently very lonely. Heaven was in turmoil once again, and he did not really have any other friends besides the Winchesters.

"Well, sit down then," Sam scooted closer to Kat, leaving a space for Castiel between him and Dean. "We're just about to start the next one."

"What is this show?" Castiel inquired, taking the proffered seat. Since he had begun to spend time on Earth, Castiel had been introduced to many human things. Television was one of the most intriguing. He found it quite entertaining to watch the little people run about. The angel also thought it was funny to witness the Winchester family yell at the pretend characters. The hunters tended to do that a lot.

"Okay, so this is Sherlock," Kat began to explain the show. "The gorgeous, tall guy with the curly hair is Sherlock Holmes, he's a consulting detective. The guy leaning against the lockers is Dr. John Watson. He was a army doctor, but now he runs around blogging about the crimes he and Sherlock solve together. The guy in the grey suit, that's Moriarty. He's evil. We don't like him."

Sam and Dean shook their heads in vehement agreement. Sam supplied, "Basically what just happened was Moriarty sort of threatened to blow John and Sherlock up. Sherlock has to choose whether to shoot the bomb vest on the ground."

"But wouldn't that kill him and John?" Castiel was confused at the pair's antics.

"Precisely," Dean nodded. "But it would also kill Moriarty. Which could save a lot of lives."

"Sacrificing himself for the greater good," Castiel summed up. "Is he a Winchester?"

"Was that a joke, Cassie?" Kat asked playfully. Castiel just stared at her, not understanding.

All three Winchesters, even fifteen year-old Kat, had immense hero complexes. They were all too eager to become martyrs for the good of the many. Not that Castiel thought that that was a bad thing, he just wished that kind of burden was not being placed on their shoulders. Especially young Katherine. Castiel did not think it fair that, even after all they had done to save it, the world still insisted on collapsing itself onto their shoulders.

"Are we ready to start?" Dean's finger twitched over the play button.

"Oh, wait a minute!" Sam jumped up from the couch.

"What?" Dean asked indignantly, staring wistfully at the screen.

"Popcorn!" Sam explained, racing out to the kitchen.

"Ooh! And Mountain Dew!" Kat leapt up too. She grabbed Castiel by the hand. "Come on, Cassie, help me carry in some glasses. Dean," She looked at her oldest brother as she left, dragging the angel behind her, "you watch that screen, Dean. Don't let it walk away."

Dean rolled his eyes, his finger still hovering over the play button, itching to slam down on it.

Five minutes later, Sam, Kat, and Castiel returned. They found Dean in the exact position he had been in when they'd left.

"Now?" Dean almost begged.

"God, Dean," Sam remarked. "I haven't seen you like this since the season four finale of Criminal Minds."

"Shut up and sit down," Dean muttered, taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

"Alright, Deanie Baby," Kat cooed. "You can press play now."

"Finally," Dean hit the button. A Scandal and Belgravia began to load.

And then the internet went out. The television screen blacked out.

Three miles away a deer glanced up. It had heard the exasperated yells of an angel, a sasquatch, a teenage girl, and an Aquarius.


End file.
